warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:.Cinderflight
Welcome to the Warriorcatclansrp Wiki! Hi, welcome to Warriorcatclansrp Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mistfire page. Do you love to role-play? Then this is the Wiki for you! Check out our 4 main Clans: SummerClan, WinterClan, AutumnClan, and SpringClan! We also have The Wind Chasers, a very special group of cats, and of course, Loners. You can also check out our newest Clan based on "The Hunger Games" series, HungerClan. If you want to join a quest, you can check out the Quests & Journeys page for quest opportunities! Like loners and rogues? Check out Loners & Rogues! ---- Check out our two projects: Project:Charart - Where we make art for our characters! Project:Characters - Where we improve our character's articles! ---- Need help with something? Then contact our admins: Founder, Bureaucrat Autumnrose is the founder of this wiki. Bureaucrat Rainlegs is the 2nd in command of this wiki, and is our newest bureaucrat. Administrator Rowanflight is an active member of this wiki, and is the Leader of PC and deputy of PCA Administrator Rainfacestar is also a very active member of this wiki. She is a Senior Warrior of both Projects. Administrator Silverflower is our newest admin, a loyal deputy of Project Characters, and an awesome contributor. ---- Before you get started, we suggest you read our rules! Have fun! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rowanflight (Talk) 13:28, August 21, 2012 Hi! Hi! Welcome to the wiki, I'm Ember ~ ємвєя вяєєzє♫ƒσяєνєя αℓωαуѕ 14:57, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Cat Images Ummm... the images you use on your cat's pages belong to other cat's pages... Can you please upload different ones? Thanks, 19:11, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Umm... The photo you're using for one of you rp cats is used by Stormeh... http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/5/56/Giratina_orig.gif [[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystals']] [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'over']] [[User blog:Crystalheart123|'Sparks']] http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/2/27/Dialga_Sprite.gif 23:26, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Please remove the image of Berrynose from your avatar as it is not yours. Thanks. Irvyshell 18:02, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Photos Please remove the photo of Ashberry as it is not yours. http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/5/56/Giratina_orig.gif [[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystals']] [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'over']] [[User blog:Crystalheart123|'Sparks']] http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/2/27/Dialga_Sprite.gif 19:46, September 9, 2012 (UTC) This is Ash's account, you derp. She renamed it. :3. ilu Ashy<3 [[User:Snowfern|'Kyra']][[User_talk:Snowfern|'fern']] [[User:Silverwhisker|'I'm']] [[User:Snowstarthecourageous|'not']] [[User:Rowanflight|'giving']] [[User:Rainlegs|'up']] 19:48, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Oh.... oops. -.- http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/5/56/Giratina_orig.gif [[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystals']] [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'over']] [[User blog:Crystalheart123|'Sparks']] http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/2/27/Dialga_Sprite.gif 19:49, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Chat Ban Due to your personal attack towards Snowstar, as seen here, you have received a one-week chat ban. Use this time to think about your actions. See you in chat in a week. Also, keep your edits up. Best, ''Rowan''[[Risingkit|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulkit|''there'll ever be...]] 21:58, September 16, 2012 (UTC) I read your message to Rowan. Feather is NOT being a bitch. You were lying straight to her face. Call one of my friends a bitch again. I dare you. 16:36, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Due to your recent behaviour, and calling a member of staff (me) a bitch, and calling a dedicated user an ass, you have recieved a 24 hour ban. See you. >.> ♪♫Feather ♪♫ User_Talk:Feathernoseṃαÿ τhε øḋḋṡ вε [[User:Stormstar 2015|'ƒøɾ']][[User:Crystalheart123|'εṿεɾ']] ïṉ ÿøυɾ ƒαṿøυɾ 16:39, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Do you understand sarcasm? Apparently not. You're acting immature and bratty. Do you think the world will bow to a snotty brat like you? You'd better cut this behavior or else. 16:43, September 30, 2012 (UTC) ... >.> ♪♫Feather ♪♫ User_Talk:Feathernoseṃαÿ τhε øḋḋṡ вε [[User:Stormstar 2015|'ƒøɾ']][[User:Crystalheart123|'εṿεɾ']] ïṉ ÿøυɾ ƒαṿøυɾ 16:47, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Stalking? If I were stalking you, I would have already been reported, don't you think? Cut it. You've hung on this long, and you've got to realize, you can't win. I'm not letting you go without a fight. You want one with us, you can have one. Three words short: Bring it on. 16:48, September 30, 2012 (UTC) RE Meet me on warriors wiki chat to discuss this. ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 16:57, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Cinder... It's not Bramblestrike, it's [[Bramblefire|Bramble'fire']] you had. 17:01, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Yea... I'm sorry I was acting like a bitch DX 17:24, September 30, 2012 (UTC) >.> Kinda Pissed. I'm still really mad at you for "killing" Puddlekit in chat. First, she didn't even say anything wrong, to begin with, and second, your cats have no history with Puddelkit whatsoever. So.. Yeah. Please don't do it again, because it really got my pissed off. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 20:27, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Finished it up! Here's your request! Crystalheart! ❄ CrystalXFlame <3 00:26, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Cinder, I'm sorry for what i asked, I shouldn't have. I won't ask anything like that again, as it was none of my business. Forgive me, please? Brightheart2012 (talk) 13:27, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Twin? Umm.... no, I don't have a twin. Where'd you hear that?? Brightheart2012 (talk) 23:09, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Sorry... Ok, I know I told you 1 day, but someone changed it to 1 week. I am so sorry that happened. I will unban you becuase of this inconvinience. Please, though, make sure not to misbehave and swear at members like that, then we will all get along great :) Stormstar Wild X Rising Forever 21:50, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Um... Ash? Ash, you edited Sunsplash7878's page and edited the poll. And, you personal attacked Sun calling her a "lying bitch". It hurted Skye's and my feelings (because we're both her friends). Please stop. I'll be reporting this to Stoem. Crystalheart! ❄ StrikeXQuartz! ♥ 02:56, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Re:Lies Oh really? I blocked you did I? I've got proof that shows YOU are lying. http://www.iaza.com/work/121023C/iaza16745760905000.gif 18:03, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Couples. Since I rp Heatkit and Berrynose, and I remember you gave me Berrynose, Heatkit WON'T be with Ashberry. And Berrynose is BREAKING UP with Cinderflight. Not sorry if this pisses you off.--Cryptid Hunter93 (talk) 12:54, November 15, 2012 (UTC)Cryptid Hunter93 Okay, this is ENOUGH excuse me? I did NOTHING to your wiki. I need to talk to you...calmly so if you would unblock me so I can, that would be great. Thanksies. ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 20:49, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Luck Um, hi. So, you probably didn't see Luck's talk... Can you please change Luck's name? Luck is really special to me because of my two cats Luckshine and Luckstar. Luck is a very special prefix to me... Please change it. 02:03, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Are you ignoring me? I've asked you //multiple// times to //change// Luck's name because Luck is //special to me//. I was being nice the first 500 times. Now if you won't change it, I'm going to throw a fit. >.> 02:48, November 20, 2012 (UTC) I'm replying for Snoweh. And you've personal attacked countless Users and been banned like 4 times...--Cryptid Hunter93 (talk) 17:46, November 20, 2012 (UTC)Cryptid Hunter93 Sorry about that ^^^. I was in a pissy mood earlier because my mom was being a bitch. I'm sorry. Forgive me?--20:16, November 20, 2012 (UTC)Cryptid Hunter93 Re: I need more info than that. Where? By who? When? Do you have screenshots? I need that information to prosecute. Snowie♥ X lives on... If you remember his spirit~ 18:12, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. 01:35, November 21, 2012 (UTC) ADD ME TO THOUGHTS ON OTHER USERS I is asking for you to add me to your "Thoughts On Other Users" page because we are besties. <3 (talk) 21:08, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Presents Here you go! AngelXNight <3 ❄ Crystalheart ❄ We wish you a merry Crystmas 01:47, December 3, 2012 (UTC)